Haikyuu fanfiction: kagehinadaisugakurotsukki
by idek000
Summary: This fanfiction is all about the relationships you don’t get to see behind closed doors at Karasuno! I do not own any of these characters: all characters are from Haikyuu :)


Chapter 1

"Bring it to me!" Hinata yells leaping across the court. Kageyama instantly catches his eye and tosses to him. He hears a "SMACK!" as Hinata smashes the ball onto the other side of the net, past the skilled Nekoma blockers. The team cheers in unison and smack both Hinata and Kageyama on the back for scoring the winning point.

After the match, Hinata and Kenma are sat on a bench chugging away at their bottles after the tiresome match. They see the door from the gymnasium slam open and see something they are certain they shouldn't have.

It looks as though they're fighting: pulling at each other's clothing, hands in one another's hair - stumbling all over the place. Until one of them is pinned against the wall and they both lean in.

Kuroo and Tsukishima are making out.

Hinata and Kenma simultaneously jump behind the bench and peek through the wooden planks. "They're playing around. It's all just a game, right?" Hinata asks Kenma - already knowing the answer he is going to recieve. "When you and Kageyama play around do you end up being cornered against a wall with him kissing you?" Kenma replies sarcastically. Hinata reacts abruptly, making inhumane noises of profound disgust. This catches Tsukishima's eye and he sprints back inside the gym with a look of horror in his eyes - leaving Kuroo in his dust.

Kenma and Hinata face away from the bench shivering, praying Kuroo can't see them. They begin to hear the floor close to them crunch and look up to see the devilish face of Kuroo looming over them. "So, did you enjoy our make out session then?" He asks with a coy smirk spread across his face. Hinata jumps up and bows continuously, while apologising to the experienced blocker. Kenma just looks at Kuroo in shock. Kuroo chuckles but instantly directs his glare at the two boys.

"If anyone finds out about what you just saw-" he says - almost whispering.

"They won't. I promise!" Hinata exclaims - still bowing.

Kenma just shakes his head, disappointed in his best friend for not telling him he was in a relationship. Kuroo gives him a reassuring nod - meaning he'll explain everything to him later and makes his way back into the gymnasium.

"He's gone. You can stop bowing now, Shouyou." Kenma explains bluntly. Hinata looks up and takes a large sigh of relief. "Let's get back inside and pretend this never happened." Kenma says. Hinata nods and they both find their way back to their teams.

The team says their goodbyes to Nekoma - some a little longer than others and they watch them drive off into the distance.

Hinata can feel eyes daggering into his back and turns around to see Tsukishima staring him down. Hinata flushes red and looks to the ground. From across the court, Kageyama notices this and calls Hinata over to help him with his tosses. Hinata let's out the breath he was holding in and runs to Kageyama's side.

After the team leaves and it is only the two left, Kageyma asks the question he had been waiting to ask. "What happened between you and four-eyes?". Hinata flushes red again and replies "Nothing! I just tripped him up by accident before-"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" Hinata can't even look him in the eye.

"Look at me when you say it then." Kageyama has his normal icy blue glare staring down at Hinata - his bangs partially covering his eyes.

Hinata takes a deep breath and let's everything out, "I saw Tsukishima and Kuroo kissing in front of the gymnasium! You can't tell a soul!" He puts his hands on his knees and let out a long sigh as if he had just confessed to murder. Kageyama lets out a childish giggle to Hinata's surprise. "Did you know about this?" Hinata asks, bewildered by his reaction. Kageyma rolls his eyes, "No, but I saw the way they looked at each other during games and how they both stayed late after matches. It wasn't hard to spot what was going on but maybe for someone like you-".

"You don't have to insult me every chance you get, you know!" Hinata yells pointing his finger at Kageyama's face.

"What would be the point of living then?" Kageyama smirks.

"..." Hinata is taken aback by this. He doesn't know whether to be offended or glad he has gotten Kageyama to express how he feels - even if it wasn't positive.

"I'm kidding, dumbass. Learn how to take a joke." Kageyama punches Hinata playfully on the shoulder and starts to pack the balls away.

Hinata is even more confused. Normally, Kageyama would hit him to inflict pain but today he was making actual jokes with him - not at him. Hinata starts to feel something in his stomach but before it can form he runs over to help Kageyama with clearing up.

Their walk home is a quiet one. Hinata is normally the one who starts their conversations but since he is wrapped up in his own thoughts, Kageyama decides to remain silent too. Just as they're about to reach Hinata's house - Hinata stops dead in his tracks.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asks, genuinely concerned.

"You...why are you doing this..." Hinata isn't looking at him. The walk home has given that feeling time to form again - properly.

"Doing what? I just asked if you were okay?"

"That! You never ask me things like that! You never joke around with me! So, why now?!" Hinata is breathing heavily now, still not looking at Kageyama.

Kageyama takes a step closer to him - their faces basically touching. He has the urge to pull Hinata in and embrace him but he knows if he does - he'll ruin everything for everyone.

"You're overreacting, stupid. You need sleep." Kageyama says to him after some time, while hitting him on the head - this time inflicting pain. "OW! What was that for?!" Hinata crumbles to the floor - his hands on his head. "I'll see you tomorrow-" Kageyama exclaims while walking away. Hinata is relieved he didn't insult him.

"Dumbass!"

He spoke too soon.


End file.
